marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Octopus
|class = |metal = Yes |affiliation = Villain |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (exclusive) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tag1 = Control: Denial |tag2 = Metal |tag3 = Villain |tag4 = Sinister Six |tag5 = Size: M |ability1 = Power Lock |ability2 = Heal Block |ability3 = Armor |tier1basehealth = |tier2basehealth = |tier3basehealth = |tier4basehealth = |tier1baseatk = |tier2baseatk = |tier3baseatk = |tier4baseatk = |synbonus1 = Particle Physics |synpartner1 = Electro |synbonus2 = Biochemistry |synpartner2 = Ant-Man |synbonus3 = Engineering |synpartner3 = Vulture |synbonus4 = Nemesis |synpartner4 = Spider-Man (Stark Enhanced) |tags = Control: Denial Metal Sinister Six Size: M Villain|origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: The Amazing Spider-Man #3 (1963)|victory animation = Doctor Octopus cracks his knuckles.|abilities = Power Lock Heal Block Armor|signature ability = Academic Background|tier6 = Yes}} Doctor Octopus is a Tech Champion. Being a Tech Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mutant Champions, but is weak to Cosmic Champions. Bio Otto Octavius came from a troubled home. Determined not to follow in his abusive father's footsteps, Otto devoted himself to his studies. Despite years of derision from his peers, he became a nuclear physicist. But after he had to have the mechanical arms he designed and built surgically removed following an accident, Otto finally had enough. Assuming the derogatory name his co-workers had coined for him, Otto began a life of crime as Doctor Octopus. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities Scientific Method – Passive *Research is built in each Category until it hits 100. If you haven’t gained research in a category for 10 seconds it begins to fall off. *Each Category grants a Passive effect which scales as its category builds. *When a Category reaches 100, it triggers a Breakthrough as long as there isn’t one already active. *When a Breakthrough effect expires, all Research Categories reset to 0. *3 Research Categories: **'Physics – Research Category' ***Builds when your Opponent Gains Power ***'Scaling Effect:' Opponent’s Special Attack Damage reduced by up to 50%. ***'Breakthrough:' Applies a Power Lock Debuff on the Opponent which lasts 5 seconds. **'Chemistry – Research Category' ***Builds on Block or Parry ***'Scaling Effect:' Block Proficiency Buff, granting up to X Block Proficiency ***'Breakthrough:' Applies a Heal Block Debuff to the Opponent which lasts 5 seconds. **'Biology – Research Category' ***Builds when landing Hits and when being Struck ***'Scaling Effect:' Fury, granting up to 1047 Attack. ***'Breakthrough:' Applies an Armor Up Buff, granting X Armor for 5 seconds. Heavy Attacks *Remove all currently active Breakthroughs dealing 1047 damage per Breakthrough removed. Signature Ability Locked= Academic Background *Doctor Octopus’s extensive academic background lets him start the fight with each of his Research Categories at 60 and each Breakthrough is replaced by a new effect. |-|Unlocked= Academic Background *'Physics:' Drain 100% of Power Gained and Steal 10% of the Power Drained. *'Chemistry:' Deal Direct Damage equal to 100% of health gained and Lifesteal 20% of the damage done. *'Biology:' Gain the standard Biology Breakthrough Armor Up and X Armor Penetration while it’s active. Special Attacks Special 1: Thesis – Doc Ock has a theory, that he’s better than you are. If you don’t believe him he’ll be happy to demonstrate that fact for you. *Reset the duration of any currently active Breakthrough Effect. *If no Breakthroughs are currently active, it triggers the Breakthrough of whichever category is currently highest. Special 2: Experiment – Like any good scientist, Doc Ock will need to put his hypothesis to the test, much to the detriment of his test subjects. *Trigger the Breakthrough effect of all Research Categories currently at 100, and reset the duration of all Breakthroughs to 3.5 seconds per Category currently at 100. Special 3: Proof – After much careful study and experimentation, Doc Ock can now mathematically prove that your defeat is inevitable. *Duplicate 1 currently active Breakthrough with a duration of 5 seconds. *This Duration increases by 10 seconds per currently active Breakthrough. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Cable ** Doc Ock has a great matchup against Cable. When Cable triggers a Power Gain it will feed Doc Ock’s Physics Category pushing him towards the Power Lock, and reducing Cable’s opportunity to trigger more Power Gains or Regeneration. * Wolverine ** Wolverine’s repeated Regenerations are an ideal target for Doc Ock’s Heal Block. This only gets better when his Signature Ability is unlocked, and Doc Ock can steal some of that Regeneration for himself. * Cyclops (Blue Team) ** Blue Team Cyclops gets a lot of his damage from his Special Attacks, and gains additional Power while below 1 bar. Doc Ock can steal some of that bonus Power, as well as reduce the damage from those Specials. Weaknesses * Crossbones ** Crossbones is a tough match for the good Doctor. His ability to convert two of Doc’s three Breakthroughs to his own Furies will take away much of Doc’s strength. * Yondu ** Yondu’s ability to reduce his opponent’s Power Gain with Debuffs can make it difficult for Doc Ock to use his Special Attacks to get his Breakthroughs rolling effectively, and this repeated use of Special Attacks will charge up Yondu’s Special 2 Attack. * Ronan ** If Ronan can get on the offensive, he can force Doc Ock into triggering his Biology Breakthrough, then he has the Armor Break to remove it, and his Special Attack Stuns to keep Doc Ock locked down. Recommended Masteries * Block Proficiency ** Doc Ock builds Block Proficiency with his Chemistry Research, but his natural Block Proficiency is quite low. This Mastery will help remove this point of weakness. * Parry ** Parry is very useful for Doc Ock. It allows for quickly building his Chemistry Research Category, and aggressive use of Parry allows him to string together combos quickly, key for building up his Breakthroughs. * Recovery ** Once his Signature Ability is unlocked, the Recovery Mastery increases the amount of Health absorbed during a Chemistry Breakthrough. Trivia External links References Navigation Category:Tech